


The Right Time

by Yoru_The_Rogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoru_The_Rogue/pseuds/Yoru_The_Rogue
Summary: Sometimes, you just need the perfect moment. [Drabble; AU canon divergence: HarryxLuna]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a OTP+number tag for kiss drabbles, requested by someone who learned I ship S.S. Loonies and Lions and wanted to see how that would play out.

"Potter? Potter! Are you listening?"

"Yes, alright?!" he groaned in exasperation, lowering the files to one arm as he rubbed his forehead. "I heard you already about the suspected cursed artifacts, but it's my lunch break and I'm trying to make headway on the Dark Waters case f--"

"It's not that."

He removed his hand from his forehead and looked up to the Auror addressing him. He'd thought for half a second that it was Bellows trying to get him to take on the caseload with the cursed artifacts in Chester, but it was Terrence from the night shift. Harry blinked in surprise; usually Terrence didn't come in this early, and he only talked to Harry if he deemed it important enough. Really, Terrence only talked to anyone if he deemed it important enough, anyone who wasn't Bruce, that was.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized quickly, standing a little straighter. "What is it, Terrence?"

The other Auror gave him a lopsided grin. "You've uh, you've got a very cute visitor waiting in the Atrium to say a quick hello. Told her I'd come snag you for her for a second. Want me to hold your files for you?"

Harry's heart plunged into his stomach momentarily. Was it Ginny? Good lord, he hoped it wasn't Ginny. He didn't think they were quite past the awkward stage of being exes yet. "Erm..." he hummed uncertainly as Terrence offered a hand out. "Uh, thanks, Terry. I'll- I'll be right back."

"No worries, I'll still be here," the other reassured him, and Harry took a deep breath as he steeled himself to take the short walk toward the Atrium. A dozen different possible scenarios were clamoring for attention in his head with each step. If it was Ginny, the best he could do was ask if she was alright and what business had brought her to the Ministry of Magic. Really, the best he could hope for was that she was there to check up on Ron and just wanted to say hi to him in the process. It wasn't very likely, but one could hope. But as he reached the Atrium, he saw no sign of telltale flaming-red Weasley hair. He stared around, perplexed for a moment, until he saw one young woman around his age standing around and looking lost in a blissful daydream, wheat-blonde hair spilling down around her shoulders.

_Luna?_ he thought in surprise. Picking up the pace a little and feeling his heart drum a little faster against his ribs, he called out to her. "Luna!!"

Luna Lovegood turned to look at him, still with the same vaguely dreamy expression she always wore, though if he didn't know better he could have sworn her smile grew a little softer upon seeing him. "Hello, Harry," she greeted, holding up a parcel wrapped in checkered cloth. "I thought I would stop by and bring you some lunch. Hermione says you forget to eat sometimes because you would rather focus on your recent investigations. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in something I forget to eat too."

He looked down at the gift, stunned and touched that Luna had heard about his recent bad habit, let alone that she had taken the time to show up and bring him lunch no less. "I..." he stammered, looking up at her and feeling heat rise in his cheeks as she pressed the parcel into his hands. "Th-thank you, Luna. I don't know what to say, I... thank you so much. I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you back, but..."

Luna shook her head, still smiling and looking rather happily vague. "It's quite alright. I enjoy cooking for other people, especially you, Harry. You're always honest with what you think," she remarked. "I would be happy to have lunch with you, but I don't think the Ministry allows for visitors during lunch hours. But it was perfectly lovely to see you."

The touch of her hands was warm and gentle, and he hesitated. It had been building for some time now, and he was starting to go mad from nothing happening. This wasn't the first time Luna had taken time out of whatever she was doing to reach out and connect with him. If he didn't do something soon, he could stamp the word "idiot" across his forehead for letting this go unaddressed. Swallowing over the knot in his throat and working through the bundle of tightening nerves, he held onto her hands as she started to pull away. "Er, Luna wait..."

She tilted her head back, looking up at him with wide, trusting eyes. Something like a fevered madness overtook him for a moment and he leaned down, his eyes fluttering shut as she drew closer. Their lips met, tentatively at first, just simple contact. But after a second they relaxed and truly kissed one another. Harry tried to put as much emotion into the gentle action as he could, and when he drew away, it was with great reluctance. But seeing how bright her eyes lit up for him and how happy her smile became was worth every bit of it.

"I don't think you can stay for lunch," he admitted. "But we've ignored this for too long. If you're free for dinner later..."

She smiled all the more broadly, showing her teeth as her face radiated delight. "I am always free for you, Harry Potter."


End file.
